Яe-Birth (Traduccion Autorizada)
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: durante la pelea final de Kai y Aichi, un misterioso poder limpia el alma de Kai de la oscuridad para convertirlo en un niño pequeño sin recuerdos de su pasado. Aichi decide hacerce cargo de este pequeño... pero, ¿cuanto tiempo puede mantener Aichi esto como un secreto para sus amigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, historia traducida de ThunderFlowers**

**Kaichi VG Love: la mayoría de los admis de esta pagina esperamos con ansias cada capítulo de este fic de lo bueno que esta, nota: la autora aun no decide que sea yaoi pero respetamos su decisiones y este fic esta 100% apegado al original, si desean ver el original esta en los favoritos de este perfil.**

_**Re-birth**_

_Prologo_

_Junto a él._

Recordaba ese día claramente.

Dolorosos recuerdos fueron grabados en su cabeza, luchando y gritando por atención. Había intentado muchas veces olvidarse de ellos sin éxito. Habían dejado una cicatriz en su corazón que no se desvanecería.

Recordó la forma en que sus oscuros ojos estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna que se fundía en su rostro, lo que aumentaba la oscuridad de sus facciones. En ese momento, sus ojos sin vida parecían vivos de nuevo.

Esos eran los ojos que había dejado de ver, los ojos de quien lo había salvado y lo guio en el pasado. Él, que había sido un líder fuerte y amable, aunque nunca lo demostró. Aichi no se dio cuenta de eso al principio, pero ahora sabía que Kai estaba siempre a su lado, observándolo y asegurándose de que no eligiera el camino equivocado. Sin embargo, al final, el que había elegido el camino equivocado era Kai.

La idea era insoportablemente dolorosa y había ocasionado que las lágrimas se formasen en la esquina de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas, permitiéndole liberar el dolor por su amigo.

Porque este era el final.

El viento se llevó las nubes en un movimiento sutil, cubriendo el brillo de la luna. Aichi se estremeció, apretando fuertemente sus cartas a su pecho, casi como si quisiera ganar la calidez y coraje de sus preciados compañeros. Su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas que trataba de contener y los recuerdos de los momentos con su amigo más importante surgieron en su mente, reteniéndolo de atacar.

Pensó que se había deshecho de su debilidad hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo. Kai era su amigo.

_Mi preciado amigo... como todos los demás._

A través de las lágrimas que caían, una pequeña y cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Posiblemente no puedo..._

Y cuando al fin había reunido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su oponente una vez más, lentamente levantó la cabeza.

_...derrotarte._

Su oceánica mirada fue inmediatamente bloqueada por unos ojos verde oscuro, aumentando en el la confusión, el miedo y el dolor.

La luz se retiró del rostro de Kai, y la oscuridad se deslizó sobre él, remplazándola. Una vez más, la luna estaba cubierta por las nubes, proyectando una sombra danzante sin emoción en su semblante.

Sus ojos se veían distantes y perdidos, y una sonrisa oscura había hecho acto de presencia en su rostro.

Cautelosamente, Aichi dio un paso hacia atrás asustado, casi tropezando pero recuperando rápidamente el equilibrio. Sentía como si quisiera huir muy lejos de ese tormento, pero se sostuvo sobre sus temblorosas piernas mientras sus manos agarraban firmemente la mesa para evitar caerse.

Sabía que no quedaba más tiempo para él y Kai. Sintió su propio cuerpo muy pesado y débil, como si la energía fuese drenada de su cuerpo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado jadeando y temblando incontrolablemente, tal vez por rabia, pero su mente actualmente se centraba en la única persona frente a él.

Una risa resonó en la soledad de la azotea y Aichi volvió a apartar la mirada de él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Él no quería que lo viera así, tan débil y desesperado. Su risa era oscura y burlesca, pero sonaba vacía y triste, atravesando el alma de Aichi.

_Basta... Kai-kun..._

Kai se reía y Aichi lloraba por él.

Dejó caer sus cartas y sus manos lentamente alcanzaron sus oídos, como si quisiera bloquear el sonido de esa risa. Quería ocultar o desaparecer su existencia, lo que sea que no le obligara a estar frente a Kai; a este Kai-kun no lo conocía en absoluto.

_Detente…_

Y como si su súplica desesperada fuese escuchada, la fría risa se detuvo. Aichi quitó las manos de sus oídos y con furia se limpió las lágrimas con la manga.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba lo débil que era.

"...chi".

La cabeza de Aichi se dirigió en dirección a la voz, sólo para enfrentar la expresión sin emociones de Kai. ¿Kai lo había llamado?, Aichi sonrió amargamente al pensar eso; Kai no se había referido a él por su nombre desde que habían comenzado su pelea final.

_Ya no más._

"Aichi".

Al principio, a Kai no le gusto la forma en la que el nombre sonaba extraño para él cuando lo pronunció por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Sonaba demasiado familiar y le hizo sentirse extrañamente cálido. Esos sentimientos fueron rápidamente reemplazados con disgusto y odio puro, recordándole que ese chico era la causa de toda la ira y el dolor que sentía.

Había estudiado la expresión de su oponente, mientras este se limpiaba los ojos con furia y se estabilizaba. Vio cómo su flequillo cubría sus ojos; la única señal que le decía que todavía estaba consciente era el movimiento tembloroso de su cuerpo y su irregular respiración.

Kai sabía que estaba perdiendo, y no le importaba; todo lo que había obtenido duró un corto período de tiempo, sin embargo, había perdido algo irremplazable, a cambio de esa falsa felicidad.

No le importaba.

Su atención volvió al muchacho que tenía delante. Parecía que no había oído cuando le llamo por su nombre.

La segunda vez que dijo el nombre del muchacho, su voz salió inexpresiva y fría, lo cual reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No, él no sentía nada.

El ver a la persona que una vez considero como un amigo valioso para él llorando desesperada y dolorosamente no causo ningún tipo de reacción en él. Se sentía vacío, y nada más. No sentía dolor, confusión o ira.

Nada.

No sabía si seguía siendo humano.

Él había dejado que el poder lo consumiera, sin importarle nadie, ni su propia vida. En este momento, nada le importaba. Él moriría solo, porque había apartado a todas las personas cercanas a él.

Ese pensamiento ni siquiera lo entristecía.

"K-Kai-kun...". Oyó la débil voz del chico, espero una explicación de por qué había dicho su nombre tan de repente.

Kai sonrió sombríamente, su voz sonó calmada y sin emociones. "Estoy esperando".

_¿Esperando? ¿Qué estaba esperando?_

Aichi frunció las cejas con confusión mientras miraba con temor a su oponente, cuya expresión era indescifrable con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Aichi se estremeció bajo la penetrante mirada y la sonrisa que crecía visiblemente en la oscuridad.

Aichi no quería saber lo que Kai quería decir en ese momento. Su expresión era todavía robótica, había algo en él que hacía que Aichi se sintiera frio y sin esperanzas, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza; si Kai necesitaba algo, Aichi lo haría por él, aunque no era la misma persona que él solía conocer. Necesitaba saber lo que Kai quería.

Entre pequeños sollozos y evitando a toda costa el contacto visual, Aichi finalmente respiró. "¿Q-Qué...?"

Kai levantó la mano y señaló su propio pecho, donde estaba ubicado su corazón. "Termina esta pelea rápidamente".

Aichi miró a Kai con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que hizo que el otro sonriera. "Mátame".

Aichi negó con la cabeza varias veces, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar violentamente conforme la ira tomaba el control de sus emociones. "¡NO!"

"¡No puedo matar a Kai-kun!" Gritó, un ataque de tos repentino le interrumpió. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cuerpo se debilitaba, pero él no pensaba renunciar. Podía sentir un dolor punzante sobre su piel que se dirigía también hasta su cabeza, como si fueran dagas, pero la persona que tenía delante era más importante.

La imagen de Cray desapareció, y en las manos de Aichi una pesada espada de plata brillaba bajo la luz. Rozó con los dedos el frío metal, trazando los tallados de la empuñadura que se ajustaban perfectamente a su mano. Sus piernas se movían, aún con el dolor y el malestar, hacia la persona que ahora no era más que una figura borrosa en la visión de Aichi.

Kai no reaccionó cuando escuchó los pasos suaves y lentos de Aichi que se acercaban a él. Miró en su dirección para ver al chico arrastrando su cuerpo con fuerza, tropezando al caminar. Kai simplemente lo observó mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el duro suelo, dejando escapar una sonrisa tímida y débil superando su expresión de dolor.

Trató de levantarse del suelo, tosiendo de forma violenta mientras hablaba lentamente, inhalando y exhalando. "Si pudiera... ya te habría matado, Kai... kun."

Kai fue testigo de cómo Aichi fue capaz de levantarse a sí mismo del suelo y ponerse de pie, luchando por recuperar el equilibrio. Su rostro se suavizo mientras le daba a Kai una verdadera sonrisa.

"Pero no puedo…". Su voz era de dolor a pesar de su amable y cálida sonrisa, Aichi se encontraba de pie frente a la persona que había admirado durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, esa persona se había ido, pero para Aichi, Kai siempre seria Kai-kun sin importar cuan carente de emoción e inhumano fuese.

"Lo siento…"

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras enterraba su rostro en la camisa de su amigo. "Lo siento… Kai-kun".

En el fondo, esperaba ser capaz de ver al verdadero Kai, al menos una vez más. Tenía la esperanza de que Kai regresara a sus cinco sentidos de alguna manera y dejaría de hacerle daño a él y a sí mismo.

El rostro de Kai seguía sin emociones, como si fuera una marioneta manipulada con hilos de metal. "Eres un idiota".

Sonaba inexpresivo.

Aichi lo sabía, pero quería creer que esa era una de sus formas de expresarse cuando estaba molesto, como siempre lo hacia Kai-kun. Aichi asintió y enterró su rostro aún más en la camisa de Kai, no quería ver esa expresión fría en el rostro de Kai ni quería mostrarle sus interminables lágrimas.

La mano de Kai se movió. El sonido del metal arañando la superficie del suelo se escuchó mientras se movía para recoger la espada, pero Aichi permaneció inmóvil, sin querer moverse.

Kai se sentía solo y consumido por su necesidad de poder y si necesitaba a alguien que se quedara con él, sabía que él se quedaría, incluso si todo el mundo se ponía en su contra, él se quedaría a su lado…

_Junto a él._

"Adiós, Aichi".


	2. cap 1 Separación y reencuentro

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, historia traducida de ThunderFlowers**

**Kaichi VG Love: gracias a todos por sus reviews animaron a Emi chan luego de que se sintiera mal ya que acabo free xD, y pues al mismo tiempo ya estoy pasándole estos reviews a la autora original ThunderFlowers :3 sigan comentando… esta historia ya está muy avanzada en la versión original que pueden encontrar en la lista de favoritos de esta cuenta por si quieren pasar para seguir leyendo.**

_**Re-birth**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Separación y reencuentro **_

El cielo, de color rojo sangre por el sol, se deslizó sobre el horizonte, el tono rojo brillaba y se extendía sobre su rostro. Como reacción a la luz, sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, luego los cerró y volvió a abrirlos hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz.

Se levantó, cayendo de nuevo al instante en que sus pies se pusieron sobre el suelo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía pesada. Podía percibir el sonido del tráfico y los motores de los autos, la gente hablando y el calor del sol clavándose en su piel.

Estremeciéndose por el dolor, se puso de pie. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que se encontraba de pie sobre un techo, frente a la ciudad que reconoció siendo bañada por el sol de la mañana. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que de alguna manera, se había quedado dormido ahí, sobre ese techo.

_No, eso no sonaba nada bien..._

Una brisa suave sopló, alborotando su cabello. Un pequeño objeto aterrizó junto a sus pies causando que Aichi se agachase a recogerlo por simple reflejo. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro; al menos reconocía lo que era eso. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de habían algunas otras cartas, repartidas por todo el lugar.

_Mis cartas..._

Se agachó junto a sus cartas, recogiendo cada una lentamente con mucho cuidado y ternura. La confusión estaba escrita en su rostro, preguntándose cómo era que sus cartas habían terminaron ahí. Su mano se movió sobre su carta principal, Blaster Blade Liberator, y dudó si recogerlo o dejarlo en ese lugar. Sus dedos rozaron la superficie de la carta.

**Aichi.**

Aichi alzo la cabeza, mirando por todo el lugar en estado de alerta, tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz que le resultaba familiar, pero sin embargo no podía reconocer.

**Termina****esta pelea****rápidamente.**

La voz resonó de nuevo, más fría y monótona, haciendo eco en su cabeza, enviando un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

"¿Q-quién eres?", tartamudeó Aichi, comenzando a sentir miedo y preocupación. Agarró su carta con las dos manos, colocándola con el resto de su deck y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

**Mátame.**

La mano de Aichi tembló y se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como si le hubiera hecho algo malo e imperdonable a alguien valioso para él. Flexiono las piernas más cerca de él y se acurrucó en una posición similar a la de un pequeño niño perdido.

Quería ocultarse y desaparecer esos sentimientos que le eran tan familiares.

El sol de la mañana fue reemplazado por el aura de la misteriosa luna, y detrás de él, el viento soplaba a través de los árboles, calando cada uno de sus huesos con una fuerza implacable. Pasos lentos se escuchaban de fondo, haciendo eco en su cabeza. Aichi no cambió su posición incluso cuando una mano fría se colocó sobre su hombro.

**Mírame,****Aichi.**

Aichi levantó lentamente la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron con confusión y miedo al ver al extraño en cuclillas frente a él. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero su sonrisa era engañosa.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El cabello marrón claro del otro se revolvió con fuerza por el viento y sus ojos verdes ganaron algo de vida bajo el brillo de la luna.

**Kai Toshiki.**

"K-Kai... Toshiki..." Aichi repitió el nombre, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar y pronunciar cada letra correctamente. Una sensación de frío inundo su corazón ante la mención de ese nombre, alzó la vista para encontrarse con el otro par de ojos.

Una risa resonó en el lugar. Sonaba vacía y no tenía ningún tipo de calidez o felicidad en ella. Le recordaba a un robot. Aichi retrocedió un poco, mientras el miedo reemplazaba a la confusión que se mostraba a través de sus ojos.

**¿Ya me olvidaste?**

"U-um, ¿Me conoces?". Tartamudeó, levantándose al igual que el desconocido lo había hecho antes que él y se alejó lentamente. La sonrisa del otro le congeló toda la sangre en las venas y se quedó sin poder moverse.

**Por supuesto, después de todo,****tú eres al que****yo****quiero matar****.**

Aichi agarró su cabeza con fuerza, gritando mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

_Se escuchaba el sonido de__un metal pesado__siendo arrastrado__por el suelo.__Aichi__reconoció de inmediato la__espada,__sin embargo, él__no se movió ni__dio la vuelta.__Aichi__cerró los ojos__; __Kai__tenía__realmente__la intención de__matarlo, pero__él se negaba a__creerlo. _

_Él creía en__su amigo._

_"__Adiós, __Aichi...__"_

_Y si él moría, al menos quería ser capaz de terminar con el ciclo interminable de odio y sufrimiento de Kai._

_Aichi__se sentía cálido__,__ y la espada__, que __fue atravesada__en el__sin dudar,__permaneció ahí__; __capturo__su corazón y__lo aplastó__. __Kai__había sido__serio sobre__matarlo._

_Sin embargo__, una vez más, repitió __las palabras__que le había dicho__, no importaba __lo que pasara.__"__Lo siento, __Kai-__kun..."_

_Los ojos de Kai__se mantuvieron__sin emociones__, no reflejaba __nada más que__vacío en__sus__ opacos __ojos esmeraldas__. __Para__Aichi,__él siempre había__sido un héroe__y aunque él__no era la__misma persona__que solía ser__, él __seguía siendo__un héroe para__él._

_Aichi__había__fracasado en__traer de vuelta__al antiguo__Kai__que había desaparecido hace__mucho tiempo._

_Se quedó inmóvil__, sintiendo el calor __de la sangre__humedeciendo su ropa,__él__pronto__desaparecería.__Su cuerpo__se estremeció por__el frío__y__sus párpados__ comenzaron a caer. __No podía__percibir__el sonido de__l aire silbando entre los __árboles,__o__la__tenue luz de la luna__que__brillaba__ sobre__ su rostro. _

_Sintió un__cálido peso__sobre sus hombros__, __una chaqueta__, pero __no podía ver__de donde es que__había venido._

_Silenciosas palabras__fueron dichas__, pero __se quedaron__sin ser escuchadas__, unos pasos __se iniciaron__cerca a él,__ alejándose __y__desvaneciéndose__._

_Lo último que__recordaba__ era __la__forma en la que el__terrible dolor__ que sentía __se había detenido__de repente, abandonando su__cuerpo,__mientras se levantaba y__corría hacia una__persona que gritaba__de dolor__, alguien que __se derrumbó__, cuyo cuerpo __choco__fuertemente__contra el suelo.__Una luz,__más fuerte que la__luz de la luna__, __brilló__en__los dos y__Aichi__pronto__sintió__que perdía el conocimiento__al lado del__amigo que__una vez lo__había traicionado... _

"¡Kai-kun!". Aichi se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando desesperadamente el nombre de una persona que no se encontraba ahí. El otro Kai había aparecido anteriormente en sus recuerdos, su regreso había sido una mera ilusión de la persona que él quería asegurarse que estaba a salvo.

No tenía ningún otro recuerdo de lo que sucedió después de que se derrumbó y de los gritos de dolor de su amigo, que le provocaban sentimientos de tristeza y miedo que perforaban su corazón.

Aichi cayó de rodillas, toda esperanza de encontrar a Kai fue drenada de su corazón. Calientes lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y mancharon sus mejillas. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar por la pérdida de su amigo.

El sol caía, reflejando rayos de calor a través del cielo. Una pequeña sombra apareció a su lado, en el suelo de la azotea, casi bloqueando la luz del sol en su rostro.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Aichi giro lentamente para enfrentar a la pequeña figura, incapaz de reconocer quien era debido a las lágrimas y a la luz del sol que le quemaba los ojos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un niño pequeño, de no más de tres o dos años, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse cómo un pequeño niño se encontraba en esa azotea solo, el niño le sonrió.

Con una voz suave e inocente, el niño habló por primera vez.

"¿Papá...?"

**Tbc..**


	3. Equidistante pasado y futuro

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, historia traducida de ThunderFlowers**

****Kaichi Vg Love: bien aqui nuestra admi cap Emi chan nos traer 3 capitulos de este fic espero que lo disfruten :D****

_**Re-birth**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Equidistante pasado y futuro**_

El niño se puso de pie sonriendo mientras llamaba a su padre. Él se había sentido asustado y confundido cuando se despertó sin su padre al lado, por lo que había decidido buscarlo. En su memoria, su padre era fuerte y cálido, con unos brillantes y oceánicos ojos azules, al igual que su cabello. ¡Estaba tan feliz de encontrarlo!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Aichi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo. Las cejas del niño se fruncieron con confusión y preocupación. ¿Por qué estaba llorando su padre?

Aichi entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol para ver a la pequeña figura delante de él. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, los ojos de Aichi se agrandaron al ver a un niño pequeño, de no más de dos o tres años de edad. Inmediatamente se preguntó lo que quería aquel niño. Aichi estaba seguro de haber oído mal, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿aquel niño le había dicho papá?

Agachó su cabeza mirando el suelo, tan pronto como los recuerdos de Kai regresaron se encontró con que más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y comenzaban a caer sin control, permitiéndole liberarse de todas las emociones encerradas dentro de él. Cuanto más tiempo se quedaba allí de rodillas llorando, más dolor y agonía inundaban sus emociones, impidiéndole recordar el sentimiento de la felicidad. Él sólo deseaba ser liberado de ese tormento y de esa oscuridad.

Una pequeña mano le tocó la mejilla, lo que le hizo mirar hacia arriba, a un par de ojos de color esmeralda que se veían asustados y preocupados.

Aichi parpadeó. A esa distancia tan corta, el niño le parecía demasiado familiar. ¿Realmente no conocía a ese niño?

Tenía unos ojos color esmeralda que le recordaban a…

"_No, eso es __imposible"._ Hablo su voz interna, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para deshacerse de esa idea tan ridícula. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de esos grandes e inocentes ojos que parpadeaban mientras le miraban con confusión. Aichi se dio cuenta de que había sido una estupidez, a pesar de que el pensamiento sólo había durado una fracción de segundo. No había manera de que Kai fuera el dueño de esos ojos tan gentiles y puros.

Aichi estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando algo bloqueó su acción, una vez más eran los ojos del niño que ahora estaba frente a él con una expresión de determinación. De no ser por la situación actual y con la desaparición de Kai todavía en su mente, Aichi habría reído ante la expresión decidida en el rostro del pequeño niño y de la forma en la que sus brazos se extendieron, parecía como si estuviera tratando de impedir que alguien se escape aún con su pequeña y frágil figura.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Aichi suavemente, notando como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del niño y sus ojos se iluminaban un poco por la felicidad. Aichi fue sorprendido por la repentina sonrisa y se sintió anonadado. ¿El niño se había puesto feliz porque le había hablado?

Se dio cuenta de que quería hacerle una pregunta que había estado en su mente desde que se vio por primera vez con ese niño. "¿De dónde vienes?"

Aichi observó al niño y vio como la confusión se reflejaba en sus ojos pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por el miedo y la ansiedad. Alcanzándolo lentamente, el niño dudó y Aichi se preguntó cuál era la causa de eso, pero luego agarro la mano del chico de pelo azul con fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo que hizo que su cerebro se congele momentáneamente. La ropa que el niño llevaba era similar a la que Kai llevaba, y la camisa que se parecía a la de Kai se veía demasiado larga y grande en el niño, llegando incluso hasta sus pies. Las mangas estaban enredadas y colgando de los lados de la camisa.

La luz del sol apareció de entre una brecha que se formo en las nubes, revelando más rasgos del niño y su cabello castaño claro.

_Ojos verde esmeralda... cabello castaño claro..._

Al comprender todo, Aichi soltó la mano del niño, separándose de la mano que se sostenía temblorosa a la suya. Aichi retrocedió para tomar una distancia segura de él.

Logrando reunir el valor para hablar, preguntó con voz temblorosa, "¿K… Kai-kun? ¿Eres... tú, Kai-kun?"

El labio inferior del niño tembló, y se lo mordió para intentar que las lágrimas regresaran a sus ojos. Se sentía confundido y herido por la acción de Aichi al obligarlo a dejar ir su mano, casi con violencia. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Su papá lo odiaba ahora? Su padre estaba llorando y el sólo había querido hacerlo sentir mejor...

Aichi se acercó a él, sacudiéndolo suavemente pero con firmeza por los hombros mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. "¿Por qué tienes esta forma? ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Su padre estaba llorando otra vez. ¿Era por su culpa?, Kai miró dubitativamente a su padre, cuyo rostro mostraba tristeza y desconcierto; eso era algo que él no entendía.

"¿Papá...?"

"¡Esto no es gracioso, Kai-kun!"

El cuerpo del niño se tenso al escuchar el tono que Aichi estaba usando, por lo que cerró los ojos, por temor al repentino comportamiento de Aichi. No entendía nada de lo que le decía, pero Aichi seguía gritando y llorando.

"Si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, por favor, ya basta..." La voz de Aichi era cada vez más débil y desesperada. La expresión inocente y curiosa en el rostro de Kai le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Kai estaba parado justo ahí, delante de él, pero el Kai de antes se había ido. Lo sabía porque él conocía a Kai más que nadie. Incluso si Kai quería jugarle una mala broma, sus ojos no deberían de ser tan suaves y libres de odio.

La persona que había admirado, su amigo, había muerto y antes de que se diera cuenta, había vuelto a nacer.

Kai no lograba comprender a Aichi en absoluto. El niño inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, sin entender lo que estaba mal con su padre. Extendió una mano para agarrar la de su padre una vez más, pero Aichi se alejó.

"Papá"

"Yo no soy tu padre, Kai-kun..." Le dijo seriamente, mirando al niño de lejos. Kai había sido su modelo a seguir y su amigo; él no podía imaginarse a sí mismo siendo el "padre" de este niño. Se convenció de que Kai estaba confundido como si fuese esa la primera vez que había despertado; recordaría todo muy pronto cuando sus recuerdos regresaran y así volvería a la normalidad, volverían a ser amigos o enemigos como antes. No le importaba si Kai tenía la forma de un niño; él sólo quería que su amigo regresara.

Aunque en el fondo él sabía la verdad, seguía negándose al hecho de que el antiguo Kai se había ido.

"Por favor, ve a casa Kai-kun." Le dijo con amargura, volteándose para marcharse.

El pequeño niño se aferró suavemente a la camisa de Aichi, sus ojos que demostraban curiosidad fueron sustituidos por miedo. No quería estar solo después de que por fin había encontrado a su padre. Sus diminutos puños se agarraron de la camisa con toda la fuerza que un niño puede tener.

Aichi no miró hacia atrás y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, tratando de alejarse.

"¡Papá... no te vayas!"

Aichi miró hacia abajo, sorprendido, al ver al niño abrazado a su pierna con toda su fuerza, temblando y llorando, no quería dejarlo ir.

Sintió una punzada de culpa golpear su pecho al ver al pequeño niño de esa forma. Con duda, Aichi se detuvo y miró a los ojos asustados del niño, esa era una expresión que nunca había visto en el Kai mayor. Aichi se sintió confundido y abrumado por la manera en la que este Kai mostraba sus emociones tan claramente, dándole el aspecto de un niño débil e indefenso.

"Lo siento, Kai-kun", se disculpó en voz baja, al ver las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos del niño. "Yo no soy tu padre." Repitió y volteó para irse una vez más.

No le gusto la forma en la que fue capaz de leer todas las emociones que Kai mostró. El Kai que conocía no era así.

Aumento la velocidad mientras bajaba las escaleras de la azotea, tratando de ignorar los gritos del niño que pedían que regrese. Se encontró corriendo tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle a dónde se dirigía.

_¡Esto está mal! ¡Ese niño no puede ser Kai-kun!_

Pasó empujando a la multitud de gente en las calles, tartamudeando rápidas disculpas.

_¡Kai-__kun __no puede haberse ido para siempre__!_

Los coches avanzaron tan pronto como el color de los semáforos cambio a verde, pero Aichi no se dio cuenta de esto ya que cerró los ojos a causa de sus pensamientos.

_¡Yo no soy su padre!_

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle, una mano le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás. "¡El semáforo está en verde!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"Lo siento..." Se disculpó en voz baja, sin mirar hacia arriba, dio las gracias a esa persona antes de seguir corriendo, tomando otro camino.

Se detuvo frente a una casa, con los labios entreabiertos se inclinó jadeando. Después de recuperar el control de su respiración, levantó la vista para ver que se trataba efectivamente de su propia casa a la que había corrido por instinto.

No tenía ni idea de por qué su instinto le había hecho querer alejarse lo más posible de ese niño. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a una persona a la que ya no conocía, y el coraje que Kai le había dado hace unos años desapareció, después de confirmar que aquel niño no tenía recuerdos de su pasado. Aún así, Aichi siguió negándose a escuchar la verdad, aún creía que Kai no tardaría en volver a la normalidad. Sería raro no sólo para él, sino para Kai también. ¿Y si después de recuperar sus recuerdos, Kai se enterara de que había pensado en Aichi como su padre? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

Todo lo ocurrido era completamente ridículo y parecía un sueño.

Alargó la mano hacia el timbre de la puerta, a la espera de una respuesta. Pronto, el pomo de la puerta giro y la puerta se abrió, revelando la cara de preocupación de su madre.

"¿Dónde has estado, Aichi?" Pregunto ella lentamente y con cuidado. Aichi se percato de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, una señal de que ella había estado llorando. Bajó la cabeza con culpa, se sentía responsable.

"En la casa de un amigo. Lamento mucho no haber llamado, la línea se fue en su casa. Lo siento, mamá." Fingió una sonrisa y mintió con facilidad, sin esperar a que su madre creyera su mentira tan obvia.

Sin embargo, ella creía en él porque era su hijo. "Está bien, ¡pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso otra vez!" Acerco a su hijo y lo abrazó. Aichi se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sonrió cálidamente y le devolvió el abrazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Odiaba mentirles a las personas valiosas para él.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle a Kai y decirle que él era su padre sólo para hacer que se sienta feliz.

A Kai no le gustaría saber eso cuando se enterase de la verdad.

Sentía que había hecho lo correcto.


	4. Lluvia y Soledad

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, historia traducida de ThunderFlowers**

_**Re-Birth**_

_**Capítulo**__**3**__**  
><strong>__**Lluvia y**__**Soledad**_

Aichi no pudo dormir en todo ese día.

Tumbado en su cama, podía ver las espesas nubes que comenzaban a formarse, lo que debilitaba el resplandor de la luna llena que le recordaba la noche en la que había peleado contra Kai.

Aichi deseaba revisar su deck para tratar de calmarse, pero eso también le recordaría a Kai, y si pensaba en Kai, él se acordaría del pequeño niño.

¿Por qué había tenido que huir de esa manera?

Aichi no tenía la intención de asustarlo; él sólo siguió sus instintos que en ese momento le pedían huir tan lejos como podía. Tal vez todavía no había conseguido deshacerse de su miedo a Kai debido a los acontecimientos de su batalla final.

Kai claramente lo había traicionado y quería matarlo.

Aichi había intentado repetidas veces convencerse de que esa era la única razón, pero su mente no podía evitar pensar en otro motivo, quería enterrar ese pensamiento en algún lugar profundo y nunca volver a recordarlo.

Tenía miedo del nuevo Kai, es por eso que había escapado.

No sabía cómo actuar frente a este Kai que parecía tan puro e inocente.

Aichi rodó hacia el otro lado de su cama y jalo las mantas sobre su cabeza. No quería pensar en eso.

El pequeño niño se estremeció cuando un fuerte viento golpeó su espalda. Junto ambas manos para calentarlas.

Kai se puso de pie en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado Aichi hace horas en la azotea, no se había movido. Había esperado mucho tiempo a que Aichi volviera, pero su papá no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron por las calientes lágrimas que rodaban por encima de sus labios fuertemente apretados, sustituyendo las anteriores lágrimas ahora secas por el frío.

Estaba solo y asustado. Quería ser consolado en los brazos de su padre, pero su padre ya no lo quería más.

El pequeño niño resopló y se limpió las lágrimas con sus diminutas manos heladas. "Papá..."

Una gota.

Los ojos del niño se cerraron mientras su piel entraba en contacto con un líquido frío. Vacilante, abrió sus llorosos ojos para ver las gotas de agua que caían del cielo. Kai miró con asombro y perplejidad, mientras la lluvia le tocaba la piel, clavándose en ella y causándole escozor por el frio.

Se estremeció ligeramente, pero el destello de curiosidad en sus ojos aún permanecía. Como no tenía ningún recuerdo, esa era su primera vez presenciando la lluvia.

Sus manos se extendieron bajo la lluvia tocando sus palmas, sintiendo como el calor de su mano se iba mientras la lluvia rodaba por sus manos y caía por el extremo de sus dedos torpemente extendidos.

"W-Wow...", el niño suspiro fascinado. Para él, la lluvia parecía algo caliente y dulce, casi como trozos de dulces que caían del cielo.

Al principio, las gotas habían aterrizado lentamente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la lluvia aumentado con más violencia. La lluvia caía con fuerza, cada gota era como una pequeña piedra, fría, penetrante y le empapó por completo en cuestión de segundos. Kai retrocedió, sintiendo peligro por la forma en la que la lluvia golpeaba su pequeño cuerpo, quería correr, pero no había ningún lugar donde esconderse. A dondequiera que el cielo se extendía, la lluvia le acompañaba.

El pequeño cuerpo del niño temblaba y estaba solo. Agotado, se sentó en el suelo húmedo, arrastrando sus pies más cerca.

Kai se acurrucó como una pequeña bolita, enterrando su rostro para protegerse del frío. La determinación y esperanza del niño eran inquebrantables; iba a esperar a su padre, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, porque no tenía a donde más ir.

Al pensar en la sonrisa cálida de su padre, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia y cayendo, dejando una pequeña mancha en su ropa. Su voz temblorosa quedó muda por el grito del viento.

"Papá..."

Con un paraguas en la mano, Aichi caminaba bajo la lluvia, el viento tiraba de su abrigo y su cabello. No podía dormir porque la preocupación y la culpa le habían invadido; quería asegurarse de que Kai estaba a salvo.

_**Lo siento,**__**Kai-**__**kun. **_

_**Yo no soy tu**__**padre.**_

Aichi se mordió el labio inferior. Lamentó las cosas que le había dicho a aquel niño, pero él todavía tenía miedo de perder a su amigo. ¿Y si Kai sabía que iba a desaparecer para siempre aun después de que él había intentado todo para traerlo de vuelta?

Antes de darse cuenta, Aichi se encontraba de pie frente al departamento de Kai.

¿Cómo sería un niño capaz de entrar en un departamento solo? Kai no parecía incluso tener recuerdos de su pasado, así que ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de encontrar su propia casa?

Esos pensamientos herían su corazón con culpa, el agarre de Aichi en torno al paraguas que sostenía, se aflojo, lo dejó caer al suelo y se dejó llevar por el fuerte viento. Su rostro quedó expuesto ante la lluvia, sintiendo como las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos comenzaban a mezclarse con la lluvia cuando bajaban por sus mejillas.

_¿Realmente soy tan estúpido?_

Muchos pensamientos comenzaron a acumularse en su mente, lo que le hacía pensar en muchas posibilidades diferentes de lo que podría haber sucedido, pensamientos que rápidamente trató de evitar. Una conversación que tuvo con su madre hace poco ocupaba su mente. Las palabras resonaron claramente en su cabeza, burlándose de él, recordándole sus errores y quitándole la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

_"Mamá__"._

_"¿__Hm? __¿Qué pasa,__Aichi__?"_

"_¿Cómo podría __alguien...?__ ¿__Un niño__siente cuando__sus padres__lo abandonan__?"_

_Shizuka__dejó__los platos__y se acercó a__su hijo.__No cuestionó__la razón del__repentino cambio__de tema__. __En lugar de ello__, se puso frente a __su hijo y__lo miró directamente__a los ojos__. __"__¿Cómo te sentirías tu, Aichi?"_

_"¿Yo?__"_

_"Sí."_

Aichi se alejo del apartamento y corrió por las calles vacías, la lluvia lo empapo por completo en pocos minutos.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar a Kai como para poder secar la lluvia de sus ojos. En su visión, las luces de las calle eran distantes y borrosas, y el ruido amortiguado de los vehículos se oía débilmente en la distancia. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo.

Se detuvo frente a una pareja que estaba a punto de entrar en su coche, recupero el aliento, antes de preguntar si habían visto a un niño. La pareja negó con la cabeza, un poco sorprendidos por el arrebato de Aichi. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de decir algo más, Aichi había desaparecido y daba la vuelta en otra esquina de la calle.

Se había pasado la vida persiguiendo a Kai.

Kai siempre había sido fuerte; un modelo a seguir para él. Aichi había querido llegar a ser como él, así que había entrenado para convertirse en un adversario más fuerte que él, ganando valor y amigos en el camino. Sin embargo, sus caminos nunca parecían cruzarse.

Justo cuando Aichi había dejado de correr tras él, se encontró en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, cayendo de rodillas en medio de la lluvia. La gente le miraba al pasar, pero a Aichi no le importaba.

Había buscado por toda la zona pero no había rastros del niño.

A pesar de que aún respiraba, sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si sus pulmones se estuvieran contrayendo y todo el oxígeno fuera expulsado de ellos.

"_Probablemente me __sentiría__traicionado__, __odiado__y con frío...__" respondió __Aichi__a la pregunta de__su madre.__Sus ojos__se suavizaban mientras mencionaba__cada palabra._

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y golpeo el suelo con sus puños en señal de frustración. Era su responsabilidad si algo le sucedía a Kai, y lo más importante, nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por herir a un niño tan vulnerable.

_Shizuka__sonrió__con tristeza a__la respuesta de__su hijo.__"__Sí, eso es probablemente __lo que un niño sentiría__."_

_"Me__siento terrible...__" __susurró__Aichi__, __en su rostro muy pronto se pudo notar__el pesar y__el dolor._

_¿Qué había pasado con ese niño? ¿Se había perdido? ¿Estaría bien? _

_Tenía que encontrar a__Kai._

Su expresión cambio a una mirada decidida, Aichi levantó la cabeza lentamente, secándose las lágrimas.

Había un lugar en el que aun no había buscado.

La azotea.

Las escaleras parecían extenderse mil metros más cuanto más subía. Sus músculos le pedían descansar, pero no podía parar.

Se había dado cuenta de que había hecho algo terrible y quería arreglarlo.

Quería asegurarme de que no le dolía solo por ser una persona que solía preocuparse por todo.

Llegó a la azotea, casi tropezando, explorando la zona en estado de pánico, inmediatamente para encontrar a Kai.

Ahí, en la esquina del tejado, vio una mezcla de color marrón y blanco. El niño estaba descalzo con una camisa blanca demasiado grande y completamente empapado por la lluvia. Junto a él había una chaqueta, un par de pantalones negros y un par de botas que nunca serian usadas de nuevo.

A Aichi le parecía más difícil hablar con la culpa atravesándole el pecho. El niño estaba temblando de frío y sólo podía esperar a que el pequeño cuerpo de Kai no estuviera congelado.

"Es malo para ti estar aquí con este clima..." Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir de las muchas cosas por las cuales quería disculparse.

El niño acurrucado frente a él no se movió ni emitió ningún sonido.

El pánico corrió a través de su sangre y se congelo momentáneamente. Rompiendo rápidamente su aturdimiento, Aichi corrió hacia él. "¡¿Kai-kun?!"

Cuando Aichi se acercó a él, pudo ver cómo el pecho del niño subía y bajaba en un movimiento rítmico y sutil, el final de su cabello estaba empapado de lluvia que poco a poco aterrizaba en su mejilla y caía sustituyendo las últimas lágrimas que derramo antes de quedarse dormido. Su rostro representaba la inocencia y la ingenuidad infantil, haciendo contraste con la oscuridad del cielo.

El alivio inundó su ser cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai sólo estaba durmiendo, haciendo que la sangre congelada se moviera otra vez por su cuerpo.

Aichi apartó el flequillo color marrón de la frente del niño y lo envolvió con su propio abrigo para calentarlo. Se dio cuenta de que el deck de Kai estaba en el suelo junto a él, lo recogió y lo puso en su bolsillo.

"¿Estabas...?" Aichi se detuvo, viéndose incapaz de continuar. Sabía que Kai estaba durmiendo y no podía oírlo. Sin embargo, se obligó a hablar, antes de que perdiera el coraje para hacerlo. "¿Estabas esperando a que regresara?"

Los ojos color esmeralda del niño se abrieron, la confusión y el miedo le llenaron al observar su entorno. Los cerró rápidamente para evitar que la lluvia cayera en sus ojos.

"Lo siento... es mi culpa por ser tan cobarde. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de perder a un amigo tan cercano, y yo creía que él iba a regresar, porque pensé que eras Kai, es por eso que te dejé solo... pero tú no eres él. Lo siento". Abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso del niño acercándolo más a él, con las lágrimas quemándole la piel.

El niño escuchó la voz apagada de su padre e inmediatamente se sintió seguro, a pesar de que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Había estado aterrorizado por estar solo en la oscuridad y la lluvia. Se acercó más a su padre cuando Aichi lo levantó y lo abrazó, pidiendo disculpas mientras tartamudeaba sin parar. Kai estaba muy feliz de saber que su padre no lo había abandonado o lo odiaba, pero le dolía ver a Aichi llorar.

Ambos en medio de la lluvia, sintiendo cómo esta caía sobre sus cabezas. La lluvia era como lágrimas que eventualmente se calmarían.

Durante un momento, ambos se quedaron bajo la lluvia.

Aichi le prestó a Kai su vieja camisa azul y un par de pantalones que su madre conservaba desde que era pequeño. Dejó a Kai solo en su habitación una vez que decidió tomar una ducha.

Curioso, el pequeño niño miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo de su interés.

Al darse cuenta de la mesa de Aichi, luchó para subirse a la silla, y sus ojos se centraron en el objeto más colorido y más cercano a él. El deck de Kai.

Kai cogió una carta y le dio la vuelta con cuidado, sintiendo como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso. A pesar de que ahora estaba en un lugar cálido, se sintió muy frío por dentro. Era una sensación nueva para él, una sensación peor de la que había sentido cuando pensó que su padre lo había abandonado, aunque él no lo entendía.

Puso lentamente la carta de nuevo en la parte superior del deck y bajo de la silla, alejándose lo más posible del objeto extraño delante de él.

De repente, un relámpago brilló seguido de otros sonidos brillantes, iluminando el tono siniestro de las nubes y ganando la atención del niño.

Aichi vio al niño encogerse detrás del escritorio cuando entró en su habitación y se echó a reír. "¿Tienes miedo de los truenos, Kai-kun?"

Se sorprendió al principio; ¿Kai estaba asustado por los truenos? Sin embargo, comenzó a aceptar eso, ya que este Kai era diferente del otro Kai y, quién sabe, ¿el otro Kai también sentiría miedo a los truenos?

El niño se asomó por entre sus manos que cubrían su cara en un intento de ocultarse del horrible sonido.

"¡Papá!" Exclamo el niño, corriendo a esconderse detrás de sus piernas. "¡T-Tuenos!"

A Aichi le pareció bastante extraño que Kai no tuviera miedo de los relámpagos, sólo del sonido.

"Oh, quieres decir "truenos", ¿verdad?" Aichi le corrigió y el niño asintió, bajando la cabeza. "No me gustan tampoco..." dijo Aichi, tratando de pensar cómo convencer a Kai para deshacerse de su temor por los truenos, pero nada parecía funcionar. Aichi le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió en un intento de aliviar los miedos del niño. "Pero no asustan tanto, lo prometo".

Kai asintió en silencio y aflojo ligeramente el agarre de la manga de Aichi.

Aichi suspiro de alivio, pensando que serian capaces de dormir ahora. Estaba tan cansado y se preguntó si había despertado a su madre o a su hermana.

_Probablemente..._

Una luz en la ventana llamo su atención, seguido por el sonido del rugido de un trueno llenando el silencio. El niño inmediatamente gritó, y se escondió debajo de la cama.

Aichi se inclinó hasta el suelo para hacer frente a Kai, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "Ven aquí, Kai-kun, no tengas miedo."

Kai sacudió la cabeza y cubrió sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos, la cama estaba justo encima de su cabeza. No quería salir y escuchar el sonido aterrador de los truenos por todo el lugar.

Esta, se dio cuenta Aichi, iba a ser la noche más larga hasta ahora, a menos que, de alguna manera logre hacer que Kai pierda su inesperado miedo a los truenos,

O de alguna manera hacer que los truenos se detengan.


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, historia traducida de ThunderFlowers**

_**Re-birth**_  
><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_Kai__sostenía__la mano de__Aichi__, __mientras caminaban__por un lugar__muy similar a__Cray__. __Había__flores de colores__por todas partes__en el suelo, con__un cielo azul__hermoso__y claro._

_Algunas figuras se podían ver en__la distancia__junto a__un gran__lago que__brillaba__bajo la__luz del sol.__Aichi__sonrió__al verlas, pero__Kai__estaba confundido__._

_"__Ellos son nuestros __amigos,__" __Oyó__ a __Aichi__decir en__un tono tan__feliz__al cual no__estaba acostumbrado.__Le dejo un sentimiento__muy vacío__y solitario.__"__Vamos, __Kai-__kun"._

_Se sentía__cálido y__la__mano__de su padre lo__llevaba__suavemente hacia el__grupo de amigos sonrientes__. __Cerró los ojos__y__comenzó a sentirse__nervioso.__¿Y si no__les agradaba__? __¿Si decepcionaba a su__padre?_

_Juntos__, llegaron a donde estaban los demás __y__Aichi__dejo ir su mano__para abrazar a__sus amigos.__La__sensación de vacío__y tristeza__de inmediato__regresó y__le atravesó el corazón__. __Kai__estaba complacido de ver__ a __Aichi__tan alegre__y feliz__con todo el mundo__, aunque __Kai__no estaba sonriendo__._

_No podía__sonreír._

_Coloco las__manos en sus bolsillos__y se puso una__máscara para ocultar__sus sentimientos__en lugar__de poner__una expresión de__aburrimiento__e indiferencia._

_Un momento, ¿por qué sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan... frío? ¿Y por qué de repente se sentía más alto?_

_Kai__comenzó a sentir__miedo__ al notar __que podía ver__a Aichi__y a sus amigos__hablar,__pero no podía__escuchar ningún sonido__salir de su__propia boca.__Quería__unirse a ellos__, pero __su boca sólo se movía__y formaba__palabras que__se quedaban__sin ser escuchadas.__Kai__miró__la cara feliz de__Aichi__mientras hablaba con__sus amigos.__Empezó a__sentirse vacío__de nuevo__y se obligó a__mirar hacia abajo.__Kai__quería__sujetar la mano de__Aichi__y hacerle__notar que__él estaba ahí__, pero __algo dentro de él__se lo impidió.__Sentía como si__no mereciera__su atención,__o__ no __se mereciera estar__con ellos__y reír__junto a ellos. _

_Era débil..._

_Necesitaba__poder__…_

_Incluso si se quedaba solo__para siempre._

_Luego__, la luz __desapareció de__su mundo._

_Kai despertó y miró a su alrededor. Ante él, había una persona muy parecida a él, pero era más alto y cuando habló, había algo extraño y aterrador en él. "¿Sabes quién soy?"_

_Su voz era tranquila y reconfortante, pero sus ojos sin vida tenían algo de malicia en ellos._

_Asustado__, el pequeño __niño__se tambaleó hacia atrás__y__comenzó a correr__._

_Una__risa__vacía__resonó__en el aire.__"__Voy a regresar __y matare a__Aichi__ otra vez__.__Suena bien__, __¿verdad__?"_

_El niño__negó con la__cabeza y__se tapó los oídos__, no quería __escuchar nada más__a pesar de que__no entendía__nada de eso.__Sólo sabía__que esa persona__era peligrosa__y que quería__hacerle daño a alguien__._

_Así que__siguió corriendo._

_Las paredes y el suelo eran de color negro y parecían extenderse a lo lejos, haciendo que el pequeño niño se quedara sin posibilidades de escapar. El lugar no tenía fin._

_Detrás de él__, podía oír la __tranquila__ voz __de aquella persona, haciendo eco__a través de las__paredes__, __como si fuese un susurro__._

_"Hasta entonces, sigue soñando". _

Kai abrió lentamente los ojos y vio los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana entre las dos cortinas de la ventana. Podía oír el sonido del canto de los pájaros y la brisa a través de los árboles. Una escena feliz, pero sentía como si eso estuviera fuera de su alcance; era algo que no entendía y que sólo podía ver como se alejaba de él.

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar bajo las sábanas.

"¿Estás bien, Kai-kun?" La voz preocupada de Aichi se escucho desde la puerta. Se acercó al escondite del niño debajo de las mantas y las hizo a un lado. "¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"

"Papá..." lo llamó Kai de forma dolida, mientras se frotaba los ojos con los puños.

El corazón de Aichi se rompió al verlo así. El arrepentimiento se acumulo inmediatamente en su pecho; ¿Kai estaba asustado por la forma en la que lo había dejado solo ayer en esa azotea?

Aichi sonrió suavemente y acarició la cabeza del niño hasta que sus gritos se convirtieron poco a poco, en pequeños sollozos. El niño se echó hacia atrás cuando los dedos de Aichi secaron sus lágrimas. Él sabía que tenía que calmar de alguna manera al niño, así que decidió llevar a Kai cerca de la ventana. "Mira, el sol está muy brillante hoy ¿verdad, Kai-kun?"

Kai miro a su padre un poco inseguro, pero la sonrisa de Aichi le ayudó a calmar su miedo. Kai entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol mientras miraba por la ventana.

Todo parecía más cercano ahora y ya no se sentía lejos de todo.

Él sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más seguro ahora que su padre estaba con él. Sintió como Aichi lo puso de nuevo en el suelo y le escuchó en silencio mientras hablaba.

"Kai-kun, ¿quieres conocer a mi familia? ¡Ellos son muy amables, estoy seguro de que les vas a agradar!" dijo Aichi con entusiasmo, al voltear y mirar al niño que simplemente estaba quieto y parpadeando con confusión. Aichi rió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Kai.

Él le había explicado la situación a su madre diciéndole que se había hecho amigo de un pequeño niño huérfano, quien lo vio como su padre. No le podía decir toda la verdad, porque a pesar de que ella le iba a creer, sería demasiado complicado de explicar. Su madre, que era un tipo especial de persona, le dijo con entusiasmo que deseaba conocer al niño inmediatamente apenas se despertase.

"¡Oh, Kai, eres tan adorable!"

Así que tanto Aichi como el pequeño Kai, se quedaron quietos en el pasillo cuando Shizuka le dijo a su hijo que aceptaba a Kai como un miembro de la familia si él no tenía a donde ir.

Aichi, sin tener nada que hacer, recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior mientras esperaba a que Kai terminase de lavarse las manos para ir a desayunar. Suspiró con cansancio por la falta de sueño. Ayer por la noche, Kai se había negado completamente a salir de debajo de la cama. Al principio, Aichi había encontrado adorable el hecho de que Kai se asustara por el sonido de un trueno, pero luego se había convertido en algo mucho más caótico; Aichi había tratado varias veces de convencer a Kai para que salga de su escondite, pero Kai respondía moviéndose más atrás. Incluso Aichi había tratado de sacar al niño lo más amablemente posible.

Kai se erizaba como un gatito.

Sin embargo, antes de la medianoche, los truenos aún no se detenían y Kai se mantenía escondido debajo de la cama. Aichi no quería dejar que el niño durmiera en el frío suelo cuando podía dormir en la cómoda cama y Aichi, siendo el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por cada ser humano sobre la Tierra, no ayudaba mucho en esa situación. Aichi se había arrastrado al lado del niño para consolarlo, pero Kai era demasiado terco y estaba muy asustado como para escucharlo.

Al final, ambos terminaron durmiendo sobre el frío suelo bajo la cama.

Aichi gimió; le dolía la cabeza. Por eso había tratado desesperadamente de convencer a Kai para utilizar la cama caliente en lugar del frío suelo.

Se levantó de la cama para ver a Kai quien se estaba tomado demasiado tiempo sólo para lavarse las manos. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, vio el grifo abierto y al pequeño Kai, congelado en su lugar, sin moverse ni un centímetro. En ese momento, Aichi empezó a preocuparse y se acercó al niño cuyos ojos no se apartaban de la imagen que tenía en frente.

"Miedo" Murmuró el niño, alcanzando a abrazar la pierna de Aichi y escondiéndose detrás de él, ya que era demasiado pequeño como para llegar a abrazar la cintura de su padre.

"¿Qué te da miedo?" preguntó Aichi suavemente, colocando una mano en el suave pelo de Kai.

Kai señaló el fregadero. Aichi siguió la dirección de su dedo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la misma dirección que Kai estaba señalando. "¿El agua?"

"¿Agua?"

Esta vez, Aichi repitió sus palabras más lentamente para que el niño entienda. "Sí. ¿El agua te asustó?"

En lugar de contestar la pregunta de Aichi, Kai se encogió, sobresaltando a Aichi. "¡Ah, se movió!" Gritó el niño, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Aichi miró a Kai y luego de vuelta al grifo del lavabo del cuarto de baño. ¿Qué había de temible en el agua que caía del grifo?

Aichi se acerco al lavabo, metiendo la mano en el agua para mostrarle al niño que era inofensiva. Parecía que Kai había perdido por completo todos sus recuerdos, ya que había terminado sintiendo miedo de los objetos más simples que no reconocía.

_Espero que recuerdes pronto, Kai-kun... _

"Mira Kai-kun, es sólo agua".

Kai tiró de la manga de Aichi, tratando de hacer que se alejara. "¡No!" Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar la correcta pronunciación, sus cejas se juntaron en señal de concentración. "¿A... ama... um, ña?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Aichi al niño, quien repitió sus palabras. Su rostro se iluminó con rapidez al comprender. "¡Oh, una araña!"

"¡Sí, amaña!" Respondió el niño con el mismo entusiasmo, pero totalmente errado en la pronunciación. Aichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

"No te preocupes" Se volvió hacia el fregadero para encontrarse cara a cara con la araña más grande que jamás había sido testigo de ver de cerca. Aichi se tambaleó hacia atrás, resistiendo las ganas de gritar, ya que asustaría a su madre, Emi y al niño que estaba ya asustado. En lugar de ello, se fue por el mejor y más valiente de los métodos para responder a esta situación: levanto a Kai y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta del baño para nunca más volver a abrirla.

"Eso me sorprendió…" Aichi exhaló, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se calmaban.

Kai miro a Aichi e imitó el gesto de alivio que estaba haciendo.

Había una atmosfera incomoda cuando la nueva familia se sentó alrededor de la mesa para desayunar.

Emi no tomó la situación de la misma forma que su madre. Ella sabía que era Kai y no quería que su hermano volviera a ser lastimado de nuevo por esa misma persona.

Esa era la reacción que Aichi temía así que decidió no decirles a sus amigos acerca de Kai, incluso si eso significaba que tendría que mentirles. Ahora veía a Kai como una nueva persona; no era aquel que lo había traicionado y quería matarlo, ahora era alguien que lo amaba como a un padre.

Kai seguía siendo su amigo, así que no quería hacerle daño.

"Aquí" dijo Shizuka mientras colocaba tazones de avena para ellos tres y uno para ella misma al momento de sentarse. "Esta es una nueva regla familiar: Para el desayuno, todos tenemos que comer lo mismo que come Kai".

"¿Qué?" Aichi se veía horrorizado por esa idea. "No me gusta mucho la avena"

Shizuka sonrió a su hijo y luego miró a Kai. "¿Esta bueno?"

Los ojos del niño se abrieron cuando puso una cucharada de manera torpe en su boca. "¡Bueno!" Elogió, mostraba emoción a través de sus ojos al momento en que su lengua degustaba el nuevo sabor que le era desconocido. Comió otra cucharada y sonrió con alegría.

Shizuka rió, satisfecha con la respuesta del niño. "¿Ves?. Ahora que sabes que a Kai le gusta, no deberías tener ninguna queja".

Antes de que Aichi pudiera decir algo más, Emi empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, ganando su atención. "Me voy a la escuela. Adiós Aichi, mamá".

Agarró su bolso y salió sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina y el estado de ánimo cambió al instante. Aichi bajó la mirada y observo sus puños cerrados, apoyados sobre sus rodillas debajo de la mesa.

Kai dejó de comer, su rostro estaba levemente acongojado. Miró a su padre y luego a la madre de Aichi y después sus ojos regresaron hacia su padre, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Podía sentir que su padre estaba un poco... diferente y que algo le daba miedo.

Aichi se puso de pie, su desayuno sobre la mesa estaba todavía intacto. Miró a su madre, quien asintió con comprensión. Rápidamente, Kai agarró la manga de Aichi para impedirle que se marchara, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos muy abiertos. Aichi tomó las manos de Kai entre las suyas, sonriéndole suavemente al niño mientras tomaba un pañuelo de papel para limpiar la comida alrededor de su boca.

"Kai-kun... vuelvo en un segundo".

Tan pronto como Aichi llegó al exterior, una cálida brisa golpeó su piel, y los fuertes rayos del sol lo cegaron. No se había dado cuenta del hermoso día que había hasta ahora. Entrecerrando los ojos por el sol, Aichi vio a su hermana.

"¡Emi, espera!"

Ella se detuvo un momento antes de darse la vuelta hacia él con una alegre sonrisa. "¿No sabes que la escuela empieza en diez minutos, Aichi?"

"Lo sé... pero no voy a ir a la escuela hoy..."

"Oh, vas a faltar a la escuela. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?". Estaba claro que ella fingía su sonrisa. Su hermana menor le regañaba incluso más que su madre si faltaba a la escuela.

Aichi respiró profundo, sin saber por dónde empezar. "Se trata de Kai-kun..."

"No hay nada que hablar de él" Dijo ella refiriéndose a él con ansiedad y rabia, mostrando una expresión de disgusto. "Él fue quien que más te daño".

"¡Tienes razón, pero, la persona que más me ayudó también fue Kai-kun!"

"¡Hubiera sido mejor para ti permanecer como eras sin Kai en tu vida, en lugar de salir lastimado por él de esta manera!". Se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de Aichi se abrieron con dolor, parecía horrorizado con lo que Emi había dicho. No quería ver a su hermano hacer esa expresión tan dolorosa, pero si así le hacía entender que Kai lo lastimaría más, las palabras crueles que incluso ella no quería decir tenían que ser sacadas. Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba Kai para Aichi.

Aichi se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa, su expresión cambio a una más decidida. "Fue mi culpa".

"No, no fue tu culpa. Gracias a él..." Se detuvo, sin saber si debía decir lo que realmente pensaba. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermano. "¡Lo odio! ¡Él no debería de tener el derecho de estar a tu lado!"

Aichi extendió las manos, como si defendiera a su amigo invisible detrás de él. "¡Es culpa mía también!"

Emi estaba ligeramente sorprendida por la reacción de Aichi. Aichi tomó el silencio de Emi como una señal para continuar con lo que quería decir. "Kai-kun sigue siendo mi más preciado amigo y es mi responsabilidad corregirle y perdonarle, sin importar lo que haga". Sus ojos perdieron su brillo azul, su voz se hizo más suave y más baja; sentía el dolor y la impotencia dentro de sí mismo. "Además, este Kai-kun es diferente... este no es Kai-kun...".

Aichi tuvo que morderse el labio y darle la espalda a su pequeña hermana, "Se ha ido... Kai-kun esta...".

Hubo un silencio mientras las palabras de Aichi se apagaban. "¿Por qué te haces cargo de él entonces?" Sabía lo importante que Kai era para Aichi por la manera en la que Aichi hablaba de él, con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro. Emi respetaba y admiraba a Kai también, porque le había parecido una gran persona y estaba aliviada de que el siempre estaba ahí para su hermano.

Sin embargo, desde ese día, todo había cambiado. Recordó cómo Aichi había ordenado a sus amigos que se mantengan alejados, incluyéndola a ella, como fue a pelear con la última persona con la que no quería luchar. Su voz había estado temblando, sin embargo, el dolor en sus ojos había sido cubierto con determinación. Desde ese día, Emi detestaba a Kai por hacer que todos se desesperaran por el regreso de Aichi y por el dolor de no saber qué pasaba con ellos. Por encima de todo, odiaba a Kai por traicionar a todos y herir a su querido hermano.

"No... no lo sé". Él había estado esperando a que Kai recuperara su memoria y volvieran a ser amigos, rivales, o incluso enemigos. Sin embargo ahora, Kai era sólo otro niño vulnerable que quedaría fácilmente expuesto al peligro si se le dejaba solo. Él no quería que Kai se lastime, ya se había hecho suficiente daño a sí mismo.

"¡Aichi...!". Grito Emi el nombre de su hermano con preocupación. Ella nunca había visto ni oído a Aichi tan perdido y confundido, eso hizo que se preocupara.

Aichi suspiró y miró a su hermana, hablo con voz firme y con valor en sus ojos. "Por favor, dale una oportunidad, Emi".

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la mirada determinada de Aichi. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo seguro y fuerte que era Aichi ahora.

"Se me hace tarde". Con esas simples palabras, Emi terminó la conversación y se giro para continuar su camino a la escuela. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios; si Aichi estaba tan decidido a perdonar a Kai, entonces ella podría tratar de perdonarlo también, por amor a su hermano.

Sólo esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.

Aichi pasó el resto de la tarde con Kai, tratando de entender mejor al niño. Se había saltado la escuela con la excusa de que Kai no dejaba de llorar si no estaba con él y su madre le había permitido hacerlo sólo por ese día como una excepción. Todo era cierto, pero la verdadera razón por la que no quería ir a la escuela era porque no sabía cómo hacer frente a sus amigos. Aichi sabía que estaba huyendo, pero no tenía otra opción; tendría que idear una historia falsa sobre lo que sucedió durante su pelea. Se dio cuenta de que no podía decirles que Kai estaba viviendo con él con la forma de un niño de tres años; tenía miedo de que nunca perdonaran a Kai y por lo tanto culparían a este Kai. Él no quería que el niño crezca sintiéndose odiado; la sensación sería horrible y Kai ya había sufrido bastante. Aichi quería proteger a este niño de todo el odio y dolor que había llevado antes.

"Entonces, ¿sabes lo que es esto, Kai-kun?"

El niño junto a él observo la foto por un momento. "pajarito" Exclamó el, señalando la foto, luego miro a su padre para ver si lo había hecho bien o mal.

"Sí, eso es correcto", dijo Aichi, cerrando el libro de imágenes después de llegar a la última página. "¡Increíble, Kai-kun, aprendes muy rápido!" Alabo Aichi, acariciando el pelo del niño. Teniendo en cuenta que Kai era todavía un niño, era increíble cómo trataba de recordar las cosas por su cuenta. Kai era demasiado independiente para un niño y ese era un rasgo que le recordaba a Kai Toshiki. Sorprendentemente, Aichi no se sentía muy feliz por esto; no quería que Kai se volviera demasiado independiente y que hiciera las cosas por su cuenta sin aprender a pedir ayuda a los demás.

"¡Papá!" La voz emocionada de Kai lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadeó ante Kai, quien le mostró a Aichi un nuevo libro.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Kai-kun?"

Kai sonrió a su padre y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. "¡Papi! ¡Lee esta historia!"

"¡Aichi!"

Kai y Aichi miraron a la persona que estaba en la puerta de la sala de estar. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Aichi se dio cuenta de algo. "Emi, ¿no has ido a la escuela?"

Emi miró hacia abajo. "Bueno, me fui a Card Capital..." Ella se sonrojó un poco y preguntó con duda. "Um... ¿puedo leerle una historia a Kai?"

"Emi..." Cuando Emi le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Aichi sonrió de verdad. "Claro. Entonces, vamos a leer junto con Emi, ¿está bien, Kai-kun?"

El niño miró a Aichi y luego a Emi. Asintió en silencio, moviéndose junto a Aichi para darle más espacio a Emi para sentarse. Aichi estaba realmente entretenido con esto, pero no dijo nada cuando Emi se sentó y le dio unas palmaditas indecisas a Kai suavemente en la cabeza, como una forma de darle las gracias. Ellos todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer antes de que su molestia se desvaneciera, pero Aichi estaba agradecido de que Emi estuviera intentándolo.

Pasaron horas jugando, contando historias y riendo, Kai y Emi parecían estar ya en buenos términos, tanto, que Aichi se sentía casi excluido. Fue sorprendente la rapidez con la que se produjo ese cambio; Aichi incluso había pensado que se necesitaría por lo menos un mes o más para que se acostumbrase a tener a una nueva persona en su familia, pero allí estaban, sentados y riéndose como una verdadera familia, como si se conocieran desde hace años. Se dio cuenta de que Emi se había sorprendido por la sinceridad que mostraba la sonrisa de Kai, al igual como se había sorprendido Aichi; Kai nunca había sonreído así antes.

Tenían un buen rato jugando juntos, sin darse cuenta de que su madre frecuentemente aparecía en la puerta para comprobar que estuvieran bien. Sin que ellos supieran, sonreía al ver a sus hijos divirtiéndose tanto después de mucho tiempo. Incluso a ella le agradaba el niño, por lo que no le sorprendió lo mucho que cambio la actitud de Emi hacia el pequeño desde que se conocieron.

Después de unas cuantas horas de tratar de hacer que Kai aprendiera más palabras, Aichi saltó repentinamente del sofá, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. "¡Me olvidé de hacer mi tarea!"

Emi suspiró ante lo dicho por su hermano, pero Kai se había puesto muy curioso. "¿Tare... a?" Preguntó el niño, inclinando un poco la cabeza. "¿Se come?"

"No, uno no se come la tarea." Él miró dudosamente a Kai, quien estaba demasiado empeñado en intentar conseguir el trozo de papel sobre la mesa. Desafortunadamente para Kai, Aichi vio eso y se apresuró a coger el papel antes de que el niño pudiera agarrarlo y lo escondió detrás de su espalda. Aichi entrecerró los ojos mirando al niño. "No te atrevas a comértelo".

Kai se rió, Aichi y Emi sonrieron al ver lo lindo que era, así que ellos también se unieron a la risa.

Durante toda la noche, Aichi se había sorprendido de lo obediente que era Kai en realidad. Jugaba con algunos juguetes en silencio sobre la alfombra delante de él mientras Aichi terminaba el resto de su tarea. Emi había sugerido que deberían comer algo dulce así que decidieron coger algo de la cocina. Aichi había esperado que Kai hiciera ruido o incluso quizás que llore porque lo dejaban solo, pero el niño estaba perfectamente tranquilo y en silencio, esa era una segunda similitud que Aichi había notado entre este y el otro Kai. Se preguntó si el niño crecería para tener la misma personalidad que Kai Toshiki, si es que sus recuerdos nunca regresaban. La idea lo entristeció, pero trató de dejarla a un lado por ahora.

Aichi dejo su bolígrafo después de terminar la última pregunta en la hoja y se acercó al niño que se encontraba jugando. Kai le saludó con un abrazo que no duró mucho tiempo ya que le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un lado de la sala que estaba llena de juguetes y libros ilustrados.

"¿Papá?" Los ojos del niño estaban esperanzados mientras le entregaba a Aichi un carro de juguete. "¿Jugar?"

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Aichi. "Por supuesto".

La bandeja con pasteles y té casi se le cayó de las manos a Emi. Suspiro al ver el desorden en la sala de estar; varios libros y juguetes estaban esparcidos por el suelo, los dos sofás estaban en una posición diferente, frente a la ventana y los cuadros en las paredes estaban torcidos. Ella había salido de la sala de estar durante quince minutos y eso era lo que encontraba. Emi miró hacia abajo, a sus pies, cuando pasaba por encima de una hoja de papel que probablemente era la tarea de Aichi.

Emi suspiró; tenía un hermano muy irresponsable.

No estaba acostumbrada a ver la sala de estar tan... de cabeza, y lo más importante, los culpables no estaban por ningún lado. Emi volvió a suspirar; esto iba a tomar mucho tiempo para limpiar. Sus ojos se movieron hacia las dos figuras sobre el sofá. Se acercó a ellos en silencio, para no molestarlos.

La imagen que vio le trajo una sonrisa involuntaria a los labios; Aichi dormía sentado, en una posición incómoda, pero con la expresión más pacífica que hubiera podido ver en el rostro de su hermano después de todas esas interminables pesadillas que tenía. Un pequeño libro de imágenes descansaba en su regazo, abierto en la primera página. Kai dormía profundamente también, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Aichi. Emi rio un poco al darse cuenta de que ambos habían quedado dormidos antes de leer la primera página.

Decidió no despertarlos, la limpieza podía esperar.

Emi cerró la puerta de la sala de estar, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y suspiró tristemente, se apoyo contra la puerta con una sonrisa triste.

_Por favor, no le hagas más daño a Aichi..._


End file.
